1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved web hole cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web perforating systems have been developed to perforate or cut holes in webbing such as film. Known commercial devices comprise a puncher and a back-up plate or die to cut a hole out of the moving film. Such devices tend to be cumbersome and expensive. These devices also present safety problems for the operators and waste disposal problems for cut out holes.